Naruto no Sachi
by Shin Chim Hye
Summary: AU. Can you give me your picture? ‘Coz I will just show to Santa exactly who I want for Christmas.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

**Naruto no Sachi**

**(Naruto's Happiness)**

**By: Snotty Chim-Chim**

* * *

"_Can you give me your picture?_

'_Coz I will just show to Santa exactly who I want for Christmas."_

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto sighed for the umpteenth time that day. It was already the second week of December and it was only a matter of time before they have their Christmas break. Therefore, he only has few days left before he parted ways with his rival-turned-best friend, who he knew would be spending Christmas at an entirely different continent. Of course, his best friend just had to be fucking rich!

In the back of his mind, he knows that he wasn't going to enjoy Christmas this year. He couldn't visit his best friend in his stupid mansion. He doesn't have someone to listen to him when he wants to ramble, couldn't spend time with his best friend and worst, couldn't give his best friend a present on Christmas Eve. He could give it before Christmas but it isn't the same; giving a present on Christmas Eve has more meaning.

He glanced at his best friend's general direction and was genuinely surprised to see Sasuke staring back at him.

'_Damn.'_

He knew he was in big trouble.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke heard another sigh escape Naruto's lips. He wonders what could possibly trouble his best friend at a time like this.

'_Maybe he's wondering about what he will get for Christmas – if he even gets one?'_

But Sasuke always make sure he does get one.

'_Maybe he wants to get a present from his long time crush, Haruno Sakura? And he can't decide which one to give?'_

Though, Sasuke never hears Naruto talk about how much he likes her these days.

'_Maybe he has a new crush? And he wants to spend his time with her this Christmas?' _

At this, Sasuke frowned. He wracked his brain for any conversation with Naruto about some new crush.

Nothing came in mind.

'_Hmm… ahh! He's worrying about the money he will spend buying presents. I see… I know he's already having financial problems even without the help of the gifts' cost. After all, he lives by himself.'_

Sasuke looked at his blonde friend and contemplated on telling him that, no, he didn't need to give him something this year or even in the succeeding years. But seeing Naruto's troubled face doesn't prove his earlier assumption.

After all, the blonde has cared for giving _only_ him a gift. So, there's nothing to worry about, right? He can give him _anything_, cheap or not.

He stared at Naruto again and considered asking him about it later. When he decided to stare at something other than Naruto, he found Naruto looking directly at him. Although it could be anyone, given that Naruto is staring at his general direction, he didn't have to think twice. He isn't Naruto's best friend for nothing.

'_What is he staring at me for?' _Sasuke thought, annoyed.

He wasn't aware of the fact that he's staring right back.

* * *

Naruto resolutely turned his gaze to the blackboard, silently praying for their teacher to arrive and start with the lesson. He wants to go home soon. The fate seemed to be on his side this day as their teacher strolled inside the classroom, greeted them and started with their lesson.

Naruto reached for his bag to get his Trigonometry notebook. If he wants to pass this class, he needs to listen attentively to every word his teacher says. However, as their teacher droned on about the subtended angle, angle of elevation, angle of depression, bearings and whatever the hell his teacher thought of about, he found his thoughts drifting off to what he wanted for Christmas.

He hadn't thought about it before because he knew that Sasuke would know what he wanted and give it to him, even if the thought of receiving such present hadn't even crossed his mind.

He hadn't dreamed of getting a mobile phone for Christmas last year, even though he wanted one, because it was simply impossible for someone to give him that _much_. But Sasuke did. He forgot how rich his best friend was.

And when he tried to give it back to Sasuke, Sasuke blatantly ignored him for the rest of the day.

He hadn't dreamed of having a new wardrobe for Christmas two years ago. He complained to Sasuke that he doesn't need one but Sasuke was adamant.

He hadn't dreamed of enjoying a one-year supply of ramen three years ago either. He protested that it's too costly, would probably drain all Sasuke's savings, but Sasuke insisted that he should just enjoy it while he can because it only lasts for a year and it wouldn't happen twice.

But this year, he wants one thing in particular. And he wishes to the heavens above that Sasuke knows about this too. It would save him the trouble of voicing it out to Sasuke.

His thought was cut off when the bell rang. He picks up his bag, puts his notebook inside and slings it over his shoulder. He proceeded outside and waited for Sasuke to come out. This had become their routine.

* * *

As they pushed their way through the crowded corridor and to their lockers, Naruto couldn't help but glance at his best friend.

How he really wished Sasuke is aware of what he want.

"What's up?" Sasuke finally asked, noticing how Naruto kept glancing on him.

"Nothing." Naruto replied.

"You really think that would work? Think again, dobe."

"Bastard!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You know, you keep on staring at me a while back. Don't even think I haven't noticed because I definitely did since you're so obvious."

By this time, they are already in front of their respective lockers and Sasuke reaches out a hand to undo the lock while Naruto tries to remember his own combination.

"But the point is: something's definitely up. You didn't even answer the exercise sensei instructed us to; heck, you weren't even listening to him, were you? What's your problem, anyway?"

"Wow. I didn't know you were capable of speaking more than one sentence." Naruto stared, amazed.

"Don't try to change the subject, dobe." Sasuke snapped, clearly offended.

"Just kidding! Geez! Do you have to be so moody?" Naruto asked.

"Answer the damn question already."

"What is your question again?" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Figures." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Teme!"

"What's up?" Sasuke repeated.

"I was just thinking about what I want for Christmas." Naruto determinedly stared at the floor.

"I see. So, what do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"I – I don't know." Naruto stammered.

"Is that why you kept glancing at me all day? To see if I can somehow become your brain and just tell you what exactly you want?"

"Hey! How'd you know?" Naruto asked, impressed.

Sasuke just shrugged and continued packing the books he needed for the weekend.

"Could you tell me what I want?" Naruto asked.

"No."

"Why not?!"

"I don't know what you want. If you don't know it yourself, how could I know?"

"You're my best friend!" Naruto exclaimed.

Startled students turned to them, not that they notice.

"Your point?"

"You know me really well. You know what I want for the previous years, how could you not know now?" Naruto said, exasperated.

"The problem is, I couldn't really guess what you want this time. Go figure it out."

Naruto sighed. Sasuke's eyebrow rose.

"I guess you're really desperate to know."

"And I presume you've exploited your voice too much."

"Fine."

Sasuke heads towards his car, pulls the keys out of his pocket and pushes the button to unlock the doors. Naruto slides in the passenger's seat. They travel in silence, each lost to one's own thoughts.

The silence between them continued until Sasuke pulled down the curb and stopped before Naruto's apartment.

"Thanks." Naruto muttered.

"No problem. Drop by tomorrow if you already know what you want." Sasuke simply said.

"Sure." Naruto smiled. Now he knew Sasuke isn't angry at him.

And just like that, Sasuke left Naruto behind. The blonde stared at Sasuke's car as his best friend drove to his own house. When he can no longer see the outline of Sasuke's car, he headed inside his apartment.

* * *

Knock. Knock.

"Sasuke-sama, Naruto-san is here. Do you like me to tell him to come back later?"

Their butler's voice woke Sasuke from his slumber. He stared groggily at the door before having the decency to answer.

"Sasuke-sama?" The butler frowned at this. Their young master is known as an early bird and it's already nine in the morning.

He was about to tell Naruto to come back later when the door opened to reveal the teen still clad in pajamas, glaring sleepily at them.

"Morning, teme! Ha! Ha! And you call yourself an early bird!" Naruto teased.

The butler leaves them to their antics.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said, voice laden with bleariness.

"You told me yesterday to drop by if I figured what I want."

"Hn."

Sasuke went back inside his room and walked in his closet, choosing random clothes to change with. After which, he went directly to his bathroom.

Naruto quietly slipped inside Sasuke's room and sat on Sasuke's unmade bed, his nervousness choosing this moment to return.

When Sasuke came out of the bathroom, he looked more like himself.

"So, care to tell me what you want?" Sasuke asked, standing before Naruto.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto went straight to the point.

"Ano… can you give me your picture?" Naruto mumbled.

"What?" Sasuke isn't sure if he heard Naruto correctly.

"I said, can you give me your picture?" Naruto repeated, louder this time.

"Why?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

'_Why would Naruto want my picture?'_

"Because."

"What?"

"Just because!" Naruto is clearly embarrassed at this point.

"I won't."

"Why!"

"Your reason's not good enough - if you can even call it a reason." Sasuke smirked.

"Argh! You're really a bastard!"

"I know. And I like being one, as much as you like being a dumbass."

"Asshole!"

"Dobe."

Some glaring.

"Fine! I want your picture because I will just show to Santa exactly who I want for Christmas. There. Happy?" Naruto is now blushing crimson.

Sasuke gaped.

_Did Naruto say what he thought he said?_

When Sasuke didn't speak for another minute, Naruto deemed it necessary to explain himself further.

"I mean, you're going to spend your Christmas holiday outside the country. And I understand that you'd choose your family over me. I can't help it if I want you here though, in this country, in the same continent and not on the other side of the globe! You know, you're the only one I have to spend my holiday with and I feel sad that you're not going to be here this time."

Comprehension dawned on Sasuke. So Naruto didn't mean it _that_ way, did he?

He searched Naruto's eyes for any lies and found none. He inwardly sighs.

'_I guess he really doesn't swing _that_ way.'_

Naruto's anxiety is growing and if Sasuke didn't speak soon, he'll absolutely dart outside and never come back.

"I see. Well, all you have to do is tell me and I'd gladly cancel my flight." Sasuke said.

"You can't do that!" Naruto looked completely terrified.

"Why not?"

"Your parents will get mad! You're supposed to spend the holiday with them!"

"Itachi will be there. They won't miss me." Sasuke assured the blonde.

"But still!"

"I don't know what to do to you anymore, Naruto. First, you want me to stay here. But now, you don't want me abandoning my family for the holidays in favor of you. What is it you really want?"

"I want you to stay here, of course. But you can't just abandon your family." Naruto said, eyes downcast.

Sasuke gently grabbed Naruto's chin and leveled his eyes with the blonde.

"I told you, it's fine. Now, come on, I'm hungry." Sasuke smiled warmly.

Naruto smiled back.

"But really, _'show to Santa who exactly I want for Christmas'_." Sasuke's eyes held mirth.

"Teme!"

Sasuke laughed outright. However, before he released his grip on Naruto's cheek, he leaned down and kissed the blonde on the lips.

Sasuke pulled back and strolled out of the room. Naruto stared after his retreating back, stunned.

"Hurry up, dobe!" Sasuke called.

'_If Naruto doesn't swing that way, I guess being his best friend is enough. It has to be enough.'_

Unbeknownst to Sasuke, Naruto is now sporting his biggest grin ever.

'_This is the best Christmas gift I ever received!'_

Not only did Naruto manage to make Sasuke stay, he also gets to taste those soft, sweet lips.

* * *

**- F i n - **

* * *

**Author's Note:**

They're out of character, aren't they? Sasuke's being talkative and Naruto's showing his depressed/frustrated side.

I never cease to amaze myself whenever I start writing. I mean two consecutive stories? And I'm planning to post another one tomorrow or by Saturday. Wow. Not to mention I'm currently mulling over the next chapter for my three other stories. Really wow.

My mind's really full of ideas. And at a time like this? When Christmas vacation is just days away and my schedule's becoming hectic again.

Anyway, I hope to see you on the review section.

**Review and review!**


End file.
